What if Akari Nozomi join Rakuzan?
by AkariNozomi
Summary: From London with love, Akari Nozomi from LDN48, a very famous girl. now, she must face her past.. yes, join Rakuzan and meet someone that she loved before.. What'll happen?


One day in London before I moved to Japan, "Hmm.. Rakuzan or Seirin?" then someone came from back "Akari!""Yo!""What are you doing?""I'm still confused where's school i'll go now""Rakuzan or Seirin?""Yes'""Maybe Rakuzan, you know the basketball team always win at Winter Cup! You like basketball, right?""Yes.. Thank you!""No problem" she leaved me and i'm walking alone. Arrived in front of library, "Oh.. She wanted to move?""Yes.. To Rakuzan or Seirin""Nah.. we better stop her""Yes""Our school won't be popular again""Haha!" i just stared there and walking away. A day after that, they went to my home to stopped me but i've already went to airport and flew to Japan.

I arrived at Japan, "Humm.. I have a free time now" i walked around airport and heard that the final Inter High is Kaijo High vs Too High and i went to the stadion hall to watch them. I saw Kuroko comes from the stadion, but i'm just ignore him and when we're passed, "Nozomi-san?" i turned back and facing him "Yo, long time no see.. Kuroko-kun""Mou, Nozomi-san""The match has ended?""No you can take a look there, there are still so many matches""Thanks! See you" i moved from my curent place but "Wait! Where'll you go to study here?""Not Seirin..""Not?""But Rakuzan" then I walked to watch the match and leaved them "Nozomi-san..""Kuroko-kun, who's her?""My friends at Teiko""Her full name?""Akari Nozomi""Wait" she searched about me and found it "She's an idol and a proffesional basketball player at NBA""What?!""Also a member of uncrowned twin"".." they shocked after heard about that.

I watched a match just a few minutes, then i went to a theater for administrate my movement from London "Welcome to Akihabara!""Thank you, it's my pleasure can join here""Sure! Now you're a member from ABK48!""hehe..""Let's change your dress to uniform""Yess!" i'm busy until nigh and tomorrow i've to come to Rakuzan for start my study there. A day after thatin the morning, "I'm Akari Nozomi, come from London.. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!""She's an idol! Wow, it's seems at there's a distance""Huh!" then i took a sit at the last row near a window. A few minutes later, someone came late "Sorry I'm late""It's okay, go back to your seat""Yes" I know him, and it's Akashi so i hiding my face because he sits in front of me.

In homeroo teacher lesson, "We have to make this class better! Now, a newbie one!""Yes?""Someone'll guide you to a whole of this school after this""Ha'i!" then Akashi raised his hand "Let me guide her""Okay, Akashi!" i just confused and tought for a while. After that we met in front of our class, "Afternoon""Ah.. Yes, Akashi-kun""Do you know why i want to guide you?" asked him as started to walking and i following him "No.. Why?""Nozomi, you don't have to hide that""Y-You remember about me?""Sure!""Ah.. I think you have forget me""I won't forgive you because leaved us 2 years ago""Sorry.. i'm really really sorry""Forget that, the most important one is i can meet you again""Hehe" i smiled a bit to him while walking there.

After school when i'm preparing all of my books into my bag, Akashi appeared beside me "Nozomi""Ah.. Akashi-kun! Doushite?""Do you have a free time""Maybe""It's an order, follow me""A-Ah.. Okay" then we walking and i following him from back. After a few minutes we walking, we arrived at a gym "Gym?""You can sit herew for waiting me""Eh.. Okay" he changed his outfit to a simple T-shirt and basketball's pants and takes a run in a treadmill "You often do it, Akashi-kun?""Yes.. Before basketball practice""Practice? Can i look that?""That's why i took you here with me""Thank you!""Done, let's go!""Where?""You'll see" then we walking again until saw a basketball court.

"An indoor basketball court? Wow...""It's usual here, Nozomi""Not in London""Oh.." then everyone that involved in Rakuzan's basketball team come "Sei-chan! Who's that?""Ah.. I'm Akari, Akari Nozomi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" cleared me to them as bowed politely "You're a real Akari Nozomi? An ace from ABK48?""Yess""And.. You're played for NBA's girls team?""E-Eh.. Yess""I can't believe this""Ahaha.." then all of the members taking a practice. While i wtching them, came an old man and i can say that he's Rakuzan coach "You're Akari Nozomi? Akashi's old friends?""Yes I am.. Sensei""I'm Rakuzan's coach""I see.. This team is the strongest one in Japan, right?""Yes""Amazing" i was impressed to them "You can play basketball too?""Honestly, i've played as uncrowned twin and NBA""It's impossible to take you in to the regular team""haha..""Do you want to be our head-coach?""I can? Ehh.. it's so fast" then everyone were playing, comes to us "Please!""Eh?""It's good for you""Hh.. Okay""Yey!" that day, i started to be their head-coach.

In the first, manage them is too hard for me but now i can handle it and they're stronger than me. A few days after i become head-coach, when we're in basketball practice "Minna! Line up!" they lined up "I've received an e-mail from our manager that told me that our coach is sick now.. and, he takes a long holiday, so i'll be a coach now.. That's all""You can do it, Akari-chan!""Thanks Mibuchi-senpai, but it's too hard for me" then everyone support me "Okay.. I'll do my best.. but, don't ever regret that.. Okay?""Yes!" then we walking home together"Nozomi""Nani, Akashi-kun?""What do you mean of no regret?""Ohh.. Just see it tomorrow, Jaa nee! My car has already waited for me!" i leaved them "A car? She's a rich girl! Same like sei-chan""Yeah.. she's rich""Okay! Jaa nee, Sei-chan!" they took a separate ways there.

A day after that before practice, "Let's do the scretching more than usual!""What?!""Yes.. Any problem?""We gonna die!""Okay, three times?""Let's do our best!" while i checking an absent, they done that fastly "Nozomi!""Ah Akashi-kun!""We've done that""Thanks, Akashi-kun!" then i smiled a bit to them "Good work everyone!""Yes..""Now, let's do a practice match.. Tell me, who are involved in the regular!""They're Nebuya, Sei-chan, Hayama, Mayuzumi and me""Hmm.. okay, i'll play too""What?""I'll divide us! Team 1 are Nebuya-san, Akashi-kun and Mayuzumi-san and the rest with me are in team 2""You don't play with me, Nozomi?""No! We'll win easily" then we started the practice match, and in the end my team win with 1 point difference with Akashi's team "We win!""Congratulation""Hehe.. You're strong""Your eyes are better than me, Nozomi"".. Thanks, Akashi-kun! Well it's enough for today!" then we leaved school by ourself.

A few months after that before Inter High held, "Coach! What's wrong?""They become stronger when you're replace me, Thanks!""No problem, coach!""I hope you can help me at manage them at Winter Cup""Okay! I'll try my best!""Yes!" i came back to a student council room because I became a vice-president there "I'm back..""Tadaima, Nozomi""A-Akashi-kun.."'Where did you go before?""I met coach, anyway we'll participate at Winter Cup!""Always, Nozomi""Huh.. Always, but this year i'm participate too""I see..""I'm happy now" i continued my stuff there, and Akashi just quiets there and i become confused because that "Akashi-kun?""Nozomi, I love you""A-Ah?""It's an order, you're mine!""E-Eh?" he leaved me while i staring there.

Before Winter Cup we practice everyday, i also give them so many first string and i hope they'll be the rank 1 again same like in anticipation. But, i don't talk to Akashi during there and one day the regular team realized it "Sei-chan""Mibuchi-senpai""I'm very confused""What?""Do you have any conflict between Akari-chan?""..""She don't talk with you like usual.. what did happen between you and her?""I've confessed my feeling""Hee..""But, i leaved her after that""Why? You better waiting for her reply""No.. I know her feeling""I see""I miss her voice""Humm?" insesibly Akashi blushed "No..""You can watch her idol group's reality show or maybe her solo debut""Solo debut?""Yes""I see.. Or maybe, with my way""Your way?""It's a secret""Haha" they continued their practice.

In the night, Akashi searched for the reality show and he found one and he watching it. Today is about love and an interviewer asked me "Akari Nozomi.. Everybody know you're an adulthood girl""No.. Not at all, haha""I'll ask you! Do you have a boyfriend?""B-Boyfriend? N-No""I see.. And do you have someone that you love?""Yes!""He loves too""Yes""So?""He has confessed his feeling to me, i wanted to accept that! But..""But?""He and his team'll have match this winter, i just want him to be concerned there.. Not me""I see""B-But, it's too embarassing for me to tell this to him directly""Haha.. Thanks!""No problem" the reality show continued and Akashi staring there "Nozomi.. That's tsundere girl, Haha! I love her" said him there.

A day after that, our class has a freetime to study in the library. While i'm searching for a novel,i thought about Winter cup and that's just one day again and time rush along. Then, Akashi comes "Nozomi""..." i tried to leaved him, but he grabbed my hand and hugging me in front of bookshelf so no one can see us. "come out your voice, i really miss it Nozomi" i shook my head as said No "You don't want?" I nodded once to said yes "Okay" then he bited my ear "AKASHI-KUN! BAKA!" yelled me out "Yes.. Your voice went out" he realised his hug to me then i took the novel then sat in a chair and Akashi following me "Nozomi, you're mine""Huh" then i wrote some letters on a paper and showed it to him "Concentrate on match!""Yes, of course!""If you're all lose, i won't forgive me and you""We'll always win""Good then""Why you don't talking? It's better than like this, Nozomi""I'm lazy.. See you tomorrow Akashi-kun!""Okay" i leaved him here "Huh" then walking back to home.

At Winter Cup, in the first we win easily and i know that's will happen. Then, a day before we fight again Seirin "..""Nani, Akari-chan?""Kotaro-san, i'm just scared that we won't win because Seirin has Sakura and Kuroko-kun""We must win! We'll win for you, Akari-chan!" supported him as showing me their teamwork "Thank you all! We must win!""Yes!" then we continued the practice. T he day come, i waching him carefully and suddenly my spesialistic eyes awaked "Akh.." i can saw we'll win but i don't really sure. In the break, "We've stopped them.. First.." i explained them some way for win "Nozomi""Yes?""You can see future?""My eyes are awaked""Good job!" they came back to playing. In the 2nd break we get 15 minutes, "Our score..""We'll lose""Don't hopeless! I know we'll win""Hmm.." then i looked at Akashi "Akashi-kun""Nozomi""Are you scared?""No.. I must win""H-Huh.. I'll say it once""What?""Whenever you're win or lose, i still loved you and i accept you whenever who you are.. But, please do your best!" i blushed slightly "Nozomi" he kissed my lips softly "We'll do our best!" then they come back and continued the match.

While I watching, some tears fall down "E-Eh.." i wiped out all of my tears and hope that Rakuzan wins. At the end, Rakuzan wins "We're win""Yes!" they hugged each others, i the one who saw it carried away with it. Then Kuroko came, "Akashi-kun!""Oh Tetsuya""You're very strong""Thanks""And Nozomi-san is your head-coach? It's very impressive!""Yes" they lined up. After the match ends, "Congratulation, all!""Yes!""Let's go back!" then we walking back to Kyoto together. When we're in the way to back, "Nozomi""N-Nani?""Your promise""B-Baka.. I love you.. Huh""Haha" he grabbed my hand and walking together. After that, i become their coach.


End file.
